


Asagao Academy Fics (this will no longer be updated)

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, M/M, also this includes self insert stuff bc i'm a hoe, considering the fandom tho there probably is, i don't even. know if there's a self insert tag for this stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fics that i've written in the past on my asagao tumblr blog, mostly ones that i'm really proud ofwill include self insert ships, definitely some of my own will be on here, but other si's will be too





	1. Storming Tensions (SI Ship) (Asagao!Avery/Luke)

**Author's Note:**

> this first one is more of a two-parter if anything, they were originally two separate requests that i decided to string together  
> luke and avery are having tensions, and it reaches a breaking point where they have an argument and avery runs off

Neither of them knew what initially started the tension. Whether it was the stress of the upcoming tournament, or the constant studying for midterm finals, or the almost daily rehearsals for the drama club’s play Avery had to go to, the stress was deeply affecting her and Luke’s relationship. Over the past week, they were incredibly distant with each other. And when they weren’t, biting words and insults were exchanged. None had ever crossed a line, but arguments were still happening.  
The tension between them was palpable, and while they barely talked to each other at the Hidden Block club meeting, everyone else there knew something was up. Jeff, in an attempt to get the two to make up, asked them to work on cleaning it afterwards. Avery and Luke reluctantly agreed, but neither of them wanted to spend more time with each other than what was necessary.  
“I just wanna get this place cleaned, okay? Quit stalling so I can leave.” Avery broke the silence with cutting words, dumping the contents of a dustpan into the trash. She aimed the words at Luke, who was currently occupied with his phone.  
Luke returned the glare, and pocketed his phone. “I’m just surprised you care about something more than your grades. When’s the next time your self-esteem will fall and you’ll turn to destroying yourself over your finals?”   
Avery froze, processing the insult just flung her way. The air in the room wasn’t tense anymore, instead turning to cold and hostile. Luke’s words didn’t just sting, they dug into her flesh down to the bone. Strangely enough, her response began with her laughing. “Oh, man, Luke. I hate you, but I think I hate myself more. I know full well that I’m destroying myself by focusing so much on school. What, you thought I did that out of pure ignorance? I don’t deserve a break like that, never in my life.”   
Avery threw the dustpan to the ground and walked to the door, not even bothering to pick up her things. “I told you already that my grades are my backup plan. That if everything falls to pieces, I have my good grades in the end. But with all of this? I don’t think I can even manage that.”   
Luke felt frozen in place, wanting to say so many things to Avery: _“No, wait, I didn’t mean that!” “I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to say.” “Avery, we can talk about this.” “I already miss you enough, don’t make me miss you more.”_  
And nothing came out.   
“You can tell the rest of Hidden Block why the club room isn’t fully clean tomorrow. Or, more importantly, why their newest member isn’t anywhere to be found.” As Avery shut the door and left Luke behind, he broke out of his frozen state, hastily gathered his and Avery’s things, and chased after her.   
One thing Luke could say about Avery was that she was fast. And before he had even swept the floor for her, she had already left him in the dust.

Luke couldn’t find Avery anywhere in Poppy Hall. As time passed, and the overcast sky turned into a heavy drizzle, his panicking increased. He checked each classroom on every floor, and she was still nowhere to be found. All the while, one phrase echoed over and over in his head: This is my fault.  
He finally stopped back at his locker, trying to catch his breath and calm down. Another thought hit him, as the first instance of thunder roared outside: The roof. I haven’t checked the roof yet.  
Luke hastily opened his locker and threw his and Avery’s books inside and grabbed the spare umbrella he kept inside and tore off to the roof. At the very least, if she wasn’t there, he could get a bird’s-eye view of the campus.

Avery hadn’t gotten far. Or rather, she had stopped at the roof. She was sitting on one of the benches near the balcony, her head drooped as the rain got her more soaked by the minute. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, likely because she was so cold.  
“Oh, thank god…” Luke muttered, and opened the umbrella over him. Before he could reach out to Avery, before he could give his relief that she was okay and that he was sorry, that he would swear on his life never to say things like that again, she spoke.  
“What are you doing here? It’s storming.” Avery didn’t look up at Luke, but she clearly knew about his presence. She shivered, feeling the continuous beat-down of raindrops against her back.  
Luke walked over to her and moved the umbrella so it covered both of them. “I could ask you the same question. We should go inside, you look cold.” He held out a hand to Avery, but she pulled away, tucking her hands between her thighs and torso.  
“Just leave me here, Luke. Maybe I’ll get struck by lightning or something, and you won’t be burdened by me anymore.” A bolt of said lightning struck the ground far away, and thunder rolled by seconds later.  
“No!” Luke yelled, surprising both of them. “I’m not letting you stay out here and get soaked because of the stupid crap I said.” He grabbed Avery’s arm, and while she initially protested, she gave in and let Luke pull her back inside.

Luke finally let go of Avery once they were back in the Hidden Block club room. He kept his umbrella open to dry off, while she sat down at one of the desks, still refusing to look at him. Luke then took off his jacket which, though it was partially soaked, was much better to have on than Avery’s at the moment. He placed it on the desk she was sitting at and put a hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to put it on.  
“Don’t look at me like that, Luke.” Avery reluctantly took off her own jacket and tossed it onto another desk, but didn’t put on Luke’s. Now that she was slightly drier and keeping her head up, Luke noticed that she had been crying, and wrapped his arms around her. While she didn’t fight him or try to pull away, she didn’t return the hug. Well, it was some progress.  
“Avery, please, I shouldn’t have said all of that. I’m so sorry, I just–all the stress that we’ve both been on, it’s putting a divide between us. But that’s no excuse for what I did, I just…again, I’m so sorry, Avery. Please, little galaxy, even if you don’t forgive me, I just want you to hear me out.”  
Avery shifted around in the hug and put on Luke’s jacket. It didn’t fit her in the slightest–Luke was at least a foot taller than her–and the rest of her clothes were still soaked through, but it warmed her up regardless.  
“It’s…it’s fine. I said some stuff that I’m not proud of either, but you’ve clearly forgiven me for that.” She let out a nervous laugh. “But I forgive you.”  
Luke gasped in surprise, and hugged Avery tighter. Even though her clothes got his wet, he couldn’t care less. Without warning, he picked her up and spun her around a few times, getting giggles out of both of them.  
“We should head back to your dorm so you can dry off.” Luke sighed, though he was still holding onto Avery.   
“The club room still isn’t clean yet, though.” She tucked her head in the crook of Luke’s neck. “Shouldn’t we finish that first?”  
“I think Jeff’ll be more glad to see that we’re back to normal.”


	2. Be Content, Terrified, Repeat (Asavoid AU) (Ian/Luke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the asavoid au was originally made by ellieofmidnight on tumblr!

_It’s been far too long. When will the nightmares come back? How much time do I have? Was the last one the final one? Or has it just been preparing to get much worse?_  
Ian had turned over these questions in his own mind, and others similar to it, for the last week. It had been five weeks since his last strange nightmare: twisted, dark, hopeless nightmares that filled his ears and eyes with static until he could sense nothing but the sound and sight of it in his veins. Even after the nightmare had ended, and he woke with sweat running down his forehead and back, he could feel static tingling in the tips of his fingers.  
For so long, over the course of months, he slowly got more susceptible to things he experienced in the void-like nightmares in the real world: static, old technology, and even stretching into the seemingly ludicrous territory: potted plants, old safety videos or game shows, and even his treasured purple hoodie.   
His last bad experience was two months ago, when his class had to watch a dated PSA about the dangers of various drugs that he couldn’t nor wouldn’t care about taking. Even though he had no idea of the date, he couldn’t care less. The whole time, he covered his eyes and ears, hoping that he wouldn’t start shaking and sobbing in class.  
So few people knew what was really happening, and even then, they couldn’t fully understand what was going on. Luke and Hana both tried their hardest to help him–taking him to a secluded place when he was on the verge of a panic attack, for example–but neither of them knew how to stop the nightmares themselves.  
Nevertheless, his nightmares suddenly…stopped. At first, he could only feel elation. Though he still felt nervous when he heard or saw static, most of his normal symptoms seemed to disappear. Hana was overjoyed to see it, and the rest of Hidden Block was glad to see their fellow member and close friend back to normal–even if normal wasn’t Ian being outwardly friendly, he wasn’t scared for his life anymore.  
However, as the days without nightmares turned to weeks, Ian only grew worried again. It had been far too long for him, in his opinion. They had to come back someday. Oddly enough, he almost wanted them back. Almost. Even when he could feel comfort instead of fear while wearing his purple hoodie, he still felt worried. Like that day he wore it was the day the nightmares resurfaced.  
And still, he tried to cherish those days without nightmares. As hard as he tried, his happiness could only turn to worrying that night.   
As Luke said his goodnight’s to Ian, and Ian gave him one back, he could feel dread sinking in his gut like a rock. _Would this finally be the day?_ He wondered, as his eyes began to droop. _Would I scream in my sleep, and wake the whole floor?_ He thought, as he turned to his side and closed his eyes, hoping that tonight would only have good dreams for him.  
Ian woke with arms around his back, Luke pressed against him, and tears swelling and dripping from his eyes. Though he knew and saw these things, he couldn’t feel any of them. The memories of the void had left their nightmare realm and bled into his own. He felt hands clawing at him, trying to drag him back into the void. Hands grabbing at his arms, his waist, his hair, his neck, countless hands that felt like static. Words and phrases like ‘banana cake,’ ‘fifty-five seconds,’ ‘ride safe,’ and ‘succulent’ screamed their way into his mind, and Luke’s comforting words were easily drowned out by them.   
Ian could faintly hear himself screaming, and Luke attempting to shush him, but nothing could help. He yelled and cried into his roommate’s shoulder, tears and saliva staining his pajama shirt.   
Slowly, slowly, the hands lost their grip on Ian. The tight grip they had slipped, and one by one, they let go. His screaming dissolved into crying and whimpering, and the phrases turned to the small whispers of Luke, who had switched from simply holding onto Ian to rubbing his back and keeping him tucked in the safety of his lap.  
Ian’s shaking hands wrapped themselves around Luke’s back, and as the hands and haunting phrases and static faded from his world and to their own where they belonged. Ian tucked his head into the crook of Luke’s neck, and he could feel the other boy smile.  
And yet still, still as he heard Luke’s comforting words and felt them humming in his chest, Ian felt his dread coming back once again. _Would the next one be even worse than before? How long do I have before the next one comes to me?_  
Even though he was sure he was imagining things, he swore he could hear the hum of buzzing static in his mind.  
Just like old times.


	3. Bribe (The Watch AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is a bit...interesting.  
> this is an au me and gooey-and-chewy on tumblr made called the watch au. it's really complicated, so before you read this i'd recommend looking at the tag i have for it on hiddenperidots (/tagged/the-watch-au)  
> if you want the basics, essentially jeff has an unrequited crush on avery throughout the whole au, and considering on which timeline/which person she dates or doesn't date, that crush can turn to possessive and yandere-like levels.

_It hurts. My heart hurts. I can’t bear it._  
Jeff buried his fingers in his hair and tugged at it, desperately trying to feel something. After today, he had felt so numb. Every emotion had been drained from him, little by little.  
_I see Jack and Avery again. Oh god, Avery…her smile, her eyes, her laugh…all of her is beautiful. I want her to laugh at my jokes, to smile at me for once._  
But all I see in her eyes is confusion and fear. The only person that makes her happy is Jack. He laughed bitterly. The bot usually brought up feelings of anger and jealousy. But now, when he was so numb…he couldn’t feel anything. _How on earth could Avery fall for a bot? They can’t process any kind of love. She’s going to be left heartbroken and alone without me._  
No one deserves to be left without love.  
Jeff tugged his coat around his body tighter as he stepped out of his car, and he shivered. Was Avery home by now? She had to be, it was getting dark. He wasn’t even there to offer her a ride like he usually did, even if half the time she declined. Even now, he couldn’t. She ended up leaving early for reasons she didn’t explain.  
_Maybe she told Jack. She tells that stupid bot everything._ The wind blew against him, scattering the fallen snow around him. All day, he wasn’t able to talk to Avery. Sure, while he caught a glimpse of her every now and then–and by god, Jeff savored those glimpses like they were a light in the dark–all of them were where she was with Jack. And that immediately turned that feeling to jealousy.  
_No, no, just get some sleep. You’ll see Avery in the morning. For now, just think about her and you’ll feel better._ Jeff was about to walk into his apartment building, when someone tapped his shoulder.  
“What the…?” He looked around, only seeing a flash of red before it disappeared. Before he could step inside, presumably the same person whispered into his ear.  
“Follow me.” Jeff turned around to see someone wearing a mask that looked like it was made out of fire. Fake flames curled around their ears and two eyeholes, and only a slit for a mouth hole.  
Despite his gut feeling screaming at him to run inside, Jeff nodded and reluctantly followed the fire-masked figure into an alley. Now that both of them were quiet, he swore he saw the same mask creeping around outside the watch headquarters.  
He shook his head. No, it wasn’t time to worry about things like that.  
Eventually, both of them stopped. The figure took off their fire mask, and Jeff stumbled backwards. “Wait, Murr?!”  
Murr put a finger to his lips. “If you know any better, you’ll stay quiet.”  
Immediately, Jeff tried to run. Unfortunately, Murr gripped onto his arm, and a knife was pressed to Jeff’s throat. He gulped and froze in his tracks.  
“At least hear what I have for you before you go running off, space boy.” Jeff nodded, and Murr released him, withdrawing the knife. “I know you’re having issues with a certain bot. Love troubles, is it?”  
“I…” Jeff blinked, trying to process what Murr had just told him. “How did you know that?”  
Murr just chuckled. “I have my ways.” He continued. “It must be sad to know you’ve been rejected in favor of a bot, Fabre. You wish it wasn’t that way, I presume.”  
Jeff sighed. He had been heartbroken enough today. “Well, yeah.”  
“I have a solution in mind. See, I’ve been chasing after that bot for quite a deal longer than you have. I know Jack. And I can get rid of him.” Jeff’s eyes widened at this, and he was about to agree, when Murr interrupted him again. “I’m not gonna do it for free, though. I won’t work for the watch without a price.” He held out his hand. “Ten thousand.”  
“No! You’re a criminal. And besides, I’m not gonna pay ten thousand euros. I’m not stupidly rich.” Jeff backed away. “I…”  
_If Murr gets rid of the bot, nothing’s going to stand between me and Avery. We’ll be happy together. She won’t be burdened because Jack can’t love her back._ “Five thousand. That’s already more than Jack’s production cost. No more.”  
Murr narrowed his eyes. “Cheapskate. Fine. You have to pay upfront.”  
“I don’t have that kind of money on me! I don’t walk around with five thousand euros in my wallet.” Jeff sighed. “I’ll just write you a check, that’s something I can do.”  
“Do it quickly, then.” Murr watched as Jeff dug around in his bag.  
As he filled out the check, an odd sense clouded his mind. It dulled everything around him, save for the pen in his hand scratching out letters. It continued until he finished, and he handed Murr the check.  
“I’ll work fast. Jack will be gone before you know it.” Murr disappeared, and the cloud around Jeff’s mind seemed to grow denser.  
_I can be with Avery now. When Jack’s gone, she’ll be so happy that someone loves her. We’ll be happy. No more bots or arsonists trying to get in our way, no one to separate us._  
No more. No more.  
Nomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomorenomore.


	4. Study Woes (SI Ship) (Asagao!Avery/Luke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is everything i've put on here for peritown angst. who knows

Luke wasn’t exactly sure of Avery’s situation, or what was causing her to slip back into an insecure, negative mood. What he was sure of, though, is that this time, she was incredibly sleep-deprived.  
“Okay, um…what’s the full electron configuration of copper?” Luke read off the question on a note card and looked back up at Avery. She had either zoned off, or was thinking about her answer before she replied. The glazed look in her eyes suggested the former. He frowned and snapped his fingers in front of her face, to which she snapped up, eyes wide.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Avery groaned and smacked her forehead in frustration. “Here, give me the note card.”  
Luke obliged, but he still looked worried. She had been spacing out a lot more than usual the past few days, and even in situations that would normally require a lot of attention, she would do it. What was going on? As Avery read out her answer, he couldn’t pay attention to it. He just nodded and moved onto the next question.  
“Actually…” Luke sighed and set the rest of the note cards on his desk. “Avery, you’ve been really off lately. You’re always spacing out in the middle of…well, everything really. Is there something going on?”  
She seemed to snap out of her exhausted demeanor, and chose to look out the window instead. Luke pursed his lips and slipped one of his hands over hers. “I’m serious. Avery, I’m worried about you…”  
“It’s not your business.” She lightly squeezed Luke’s hand before pulling away. “You’ve already got enough on your plate without worrying about me.”  
“Avery, I want to be worried about you.” He reached for her hand again, but thought better of it and set his hand back in his lap. “It’s just…you haven’t had one of these negative moods–at least, that’s what I think this is–and here you are, spacing out and always being tired. I want to know if there’s something I can do to help.”  
“Stay out of it.” Luke gave her a confused look, so she elaborated. “Like I said, you can’t be worrying about me this much.”  
“I…” He trailed off and retreated inward. “I’m sorry, it’s just in my nature. I want to care about people.” He gave Avery a regretful look, hoping that her demeanor would change.  
Instead, she switched to a disgusted face. “Don’t give me that look. I just need to be alone right now.” Avery started to pack up her things. As much as Luke wanted to apologize again, and want to work things out, she let her. Trying to intervene would probably just make things worse.  
“I can study by myself. It wouldn’t make that much of a difference anyway.” She slipped on her shoes, chemistry textbook and binder in hand as she walked out of his dorm room and to her own.  
Luke’s heart screamed at him to follow. And yet, as much as he wanted to do so, his legs wouldn’t carry out those actions.


	5. First Day (Soulmate AU) (Ian/Luke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this soulmate au is essentially where you don't know who your soulmate is until you hear them say your name!

People always obsessed over wondering what the realization would feel like. They always described it differently, though. Some saw it like opening a present, others saw it as more of an epiphany, others said it felt like a breath of fresh air after breathing in smog your whole life, and countless others.  
For as much as Ian wanted to say he wasn’t interested in finding a soulmate, that he didn’t care what it felt like, that he could live without knowing who it was in the first place, he secretly craved that feeling, hoping he could experience it one day and know for sure the person that spoke his name was the person he was destined to be with.   
And for how young he was, only just starting his first year at Asagao, he felt like time was running out.  
Ian sighed, his shoes crunching the gravel on the path as he walked onto Asagao’s campus grounds. He looked around, seeing no one that he recognized. Well, that made sense. He was far away from home, there was no way he would meet up with an old friend from when he was younger.  
He walked up to the front doors of Bluebell House, the sign with, unsurprisingly, bluebells decorating the border cluing him into the boys’ dorm room. His room number was 306, if he remembered correctly.  
At the very least, Ian hoped his roommate would be nice. If he was stuck with him for the rest of his time at Asagao…  
Ian soon reached the third floor, and quickly found a door with the numbers 306 painted in gold on it. He hesitantly pushed open the door, only to find that the lights were on and someone else was already inside.  
“Um, so…I guess you’re my roommate?” Ian asked, and the boy–well, his roommate–looked up. He was a few inches taller than Ian, probably even the tallest student he’d seen as of now. He also apparently wore a hat, though why he did so indoors was unknown.  
“Yeah! You’re Ian, right?”  
Ian’s eyes widened. Hearing his name on this boy’s lips, when he didn’t even know his name…the feeling, at least for now, was indescribable, but in the best way possible.   
He blinked, snapping himself out of his trance. “Yeah, I am. What about you?”  
The boy smiled. _It’s so nice…I’m glad he has a smile like that._ “It’s Luke.”  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you then, Luke.” Ian watched as his roommate blinked, and smiled wider. Maybe being away from home wouldn’t be so bad.


	6. Similar Lies (Soulmate AU) (Ian/Luke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more soulmate aus huh  
> this one is more angsty than before, with said au being that every time your soulmate lies, said lie appears on your skin

Luke tried his best not to lie to Ian. He was well aware of what could happen if he did that, and unfortunately, one slipped out every so often.  
 _“Don’t worry ‘bout it, I’m healthy enough to go to school!” “Nah, I’ll get over it.”_ At the very least, those were the two he remembered. And even then, Ian hid away the words marked on his skin. For whatever reason, he wasn’t sure.   
But at this point, Luke wasn’t able to hide the words you could find on him. They spotted his arms, racing up and down. Most of them were repeated, or variations on one another.  
Nevertheless, they worried Luke. He was too scared to ask Ian why, but he could see the look on his face as the words etched themselves into Luke’s skin. At this point, Luke couldn’t understand why Ian chose to keep lying if the evidence that he was lay itself bare and naked right in front of him.  
Maybe he just didn’t want Luke to worry. Maybe he thought he didn’t notice. The process was painless anyway.   
Luke had followed Ian out of the cafeteria onto campus, as he’d left early with a cold, distant look on his face. Despite the chill now sweeping through the wind, he rolled up his sleeves, expecting to find new words curling into his skin soon.  
He found Ian sitting on a bench, his head hung. Though what emotion he was feeling was hard to decipher, Luke made his way over anyway. He crouched down to meet eyes with Ian, even though he didn’t return the gaze.  
“Yo, Ian, you alright? Just checking.” After Ian didn’t respond for a while, Luke placed one of his hands on his. Ian looked at his boyfriend, dulled blue-gray eyes staring into bright blue-green ones.  
He sighed, seeming to take his sweet time with replying. “I’m fine, just tired.”  
Just above the hand on top of Ian’s, the same words he just spoke started to form on Luke’s wrist. He looked down at the sentence, then back up at Ian. His expression was a mix of disappointment and concern, but Ian refused to return it.  
Suddenly, Luke was pushed back, and he stumbled backwards, falling on his butt. He saw a glimpse of Ian pushing open the front doors of Bluebell before disappearing inside, and he sighed.  
Luke glanced at the other lies on his skin. There were so many, and so many of them were practically the same…  
If he didn’t want Luke to worry, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it.


	7. i honestly couldn't come up with a title so just take it (Ian/Caddy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wrote this for minecrafters on tumblr for her birthday and she really likes caddimoose so!! there's that

Caddy had never really thought to question his sexuality in the past. To him, at least, it wasn’t really worth exploring. He was fine being straight.  
Only now was he starting to have doubts about that.  
“Jimmy, is Ian gay?” Caddy’s roommate looked up at him at the question.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Jimmy shrugged. “Why’re you asking?”  
“Um…” He shifted in his seat. _Should I_ really _be telling Jimmy I have a crush on my friend?_ “I dunno, I was just wondering.”  
Jimmy stifled a laugh, and broke into a small coughing fit. “Man, you’re like, the only one in Hidden Block that’s straight, Cad. Is that changing at all?”  
“Can we just get back to our homework?” Caddy turned away, his cheeks flushed pink. “I-I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”  
“Alright. I’m cool with it if you’re questioning, dude. No sweat.” Even as Jimmy turned back to his algebra problems and let out the occasional sneeze or cough, Caddy was still confused. The rain drumming on the rooftop and window was only serving to make him more irritated.  
 _Can I really be questioning that sort of stuff off of one person? That’s ridiculous._

“Christ, I knew you were sick. What did you _do?_ ” Caddy huffed as he packed up his things for school, looking at Jimmy. During the night, he had curled up into a ball of sickness and used tissues, and barely acknowledged his roommate when he woke up.  
“Probably out in the rain for too long yesterday.” Jimmy let out a half-hearted laugh, before going into a chain of sneezes. “Maybe you can walk with Ian to school today?”  
The thought set Caddy into a whirlwind of possibilities. One of the few chances he would probably ever get to be with Ian–alone. Not surrounded by the rest of Hidden Block, away from the peering eyes of the other students. When all he wanted was to be close to Ian…  
“Sure! Sure, I could ask…” He nodded, trying to ignore his cheeks slowly growing warmer. _I can’t pass up an opportunity like this. I might never really get a chance like this again._ The rain grew in intensity from a light drizzle to a practical downpour as Caddy got dressed, though he didn’t seem to mind. His mind was almost in the clouds at this point. For the first time in weeks, he felt light and really, truly happy.  
Just as he was about to exit, he heard Jimmy let out a snort from his bed. “Man, you’re really happy to be–” He coughed. “–just goin’ to ask Ian to walk to school with you.” Jimmy gave Caddy a knowing look, which the latter boy frowned at.  
“Oh, be quiet. I-I don’t think you would understand anyway.”  
“I think I understand, Caddy.” Jimmy smiled, only to start sneezing afterwards. “Do you think you have a crush on–”  
“Jimmy!” Caddy dashed over and put a hand over Jimmy’s mouth–not on, he’d probably get sick after that. “Just keep it to yourself, okay? I don’t have a crush on him.”  
“Sure you don’t.” He laid down, turning away from Caddy. “Whatever, you have a fun day at school.”

_Just knock, it’s not that hard._ Caddy had been nervously shifting at the door to Luke and Ian’s dorm for at least five minutes, his hand raised as if he was going to knock. And he hadn’t done so the entire time he was there. _One of them’s going to open the door eventually. Quit being a twat!_ He took a deep breath and knocked, relieved when he heard “Hang on a sec!” from the other side.  
“Oh! Hey Caddy, what’s up?” Luke opened the door and looked down at him. “Here for Ian, probably?”  
“U-uh–” Caddy’s face flushed. His crush couldn’t be _that_ noticeable, right? “Um, yeah. I-I wanted to ask him if we could walk to school together?”  
“Just the two of you?” Luke chuckled, and the statement only made Caddy’s blush deeper. “Yeah, I’ll ask him.” He turned around to face Ian, who was playing a game on his phone. “Yo, Ian! Caddy wants to walk with you to school today. That alright?”  
 _Oh fuck, this was a bad idea. Ian doesn’t know too, right?_  
“Sure.” Ian shrugged, and Caddy sighed in relief.  
“Alright! Uh, I’ll head to school on my own. You two can go by yourselves.” Luke grinned and grabbed an umbrella and his books, heading out of Bluebell.  
“So, um, do you want to leave now?” Caddy was still standing outside of their dorm room. Despite being their friend, he was still incredibly nervous.  
“Fine by me. Gimme a sec.” Ian stood up and gathered his books, as well as grabbing a navy blue umbrella. “I dunno if you brought an umbrella at all, but just in case.”  
“No, i-it’s fine.” _God, this is so awkward…this was a horrible idea._ Caddy flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Ian giving him a confused look, umbrella and books in hand.  
“So, uh, you ready to go? You got pretty freaked out by that.” Ian chuckled, and Caddy couldn’t help but blush and look away. _His laugh…I want to hear that every day._  
“Y-yeah, I’m ready. Sorry.” He sighed as Ian led the way out of Bluebell House and into the gloom and the rain outside.  
Their first few minutes of walking to school were filled with the sounds of awkward silence and the rain hitting the umbrella over both of them. Caddy kept his eyes glued to the ground, watching his feet carry him forward, while Ian stared ahead, his motions almost robotic.  
 _I can’t let the whole walk to school be like this. Come on, Caddy, make a move!_ He looked back up at Ian, the latter not seeming to notice the sudden change in his friend’s behavior. Slowly, Caddy reached his hand up to Ian’s, currently occupied by holding the umbrella. He closed his hand around Ian’s, making him stop in his tracks, and Caddy immediately after.  
“Um…” Ian gave Caddy a confused look, and reverted back to his usual apathetic expression. “Actually, hang onto the umbrella for a moment.”  
Caddy complied, and he swore he saw the slightest tinge of pink dusting Ian’s cheeks as he covered Caddy’s hand with his own.  
He looked away again, sure that his face was on fire. He heard Ian stifle a laugh, and his blush deepened. Caddy took a deep breath and sighed, continuing to walk with Ian by his side.  
“Pfft, what’re you blushing for?” Ian looked to Caddy and cocked his head.  
“I–” Caddy wanted so badly to push him away, out into the rain. In a simultaneous good and bad situation, they were still holding hands. “I-it’s not your business, Ian.”  
“Thought you usually called me ‘Moosey’ when you were angry. I’m not complaining, though.” Ian shrugged, a slight smile on his face as he walked with Caddy.  
He didn’t respond, but his blush started to fade. The silence that came afterwards wasn’t awkward, but more relaxing, just listening to the raindrops on the umbrella. _If it was just this for the rest of my life…me and Ian, just being together. That’s all I want._  
“Uh, Jim? We’re at Poppy Hall, buddy.” Ian let go of Caddy’s hand and gently shook his shoulder, taking him out of his trance. “You gonna go to your classes?”  
“Shit, um–yeah, yeah, sorry.” Caddy nodded, and noticing that they were now under the roof outside of Poppy Hall, folded Ian’s umbrella and gave it back to him. “So, uh…I’ll see you at lunch?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Ian grinned–his real smiles, right. That was another thing Caddy treasured. “See you then.” He ruffled Caddy’s hair and entered Poppy Hall, leaving him flustered and confused.  
He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. After feeling somewhat better, Caddy entered Poppy Hall, feeling light-hearted. He didn’t completely embarrass himself around Ian.  
 _Why is that somehow an accomplishment? He’s my friend, I shouldn’t have to…  
Fuck it. Might as well accept the fact I’m in love now._ Caddy felt like a small weight had been lifted. He thought it, and now it was out there. He could deal with it.  
 _The real question now is how Ian might react if I tell him._


	8. Suicide Letter (Asavoid AU) (Ian/Luke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray!! angst!

Luke had fallen asleep before Ian did. Though, at this point, that was a given. The one thing that was different this time was that his roommate wasn’t even in their dorm room when he went to bed.   
And even now, when Luke woke in the middle of the night like he usually did, Ian wasn’t in his bed. A wave of panic seized him, and he practically jumped out of bed. He knew full well how bad Ian’s nightmares were getting. If he did anything drastic…  
Ian’s shoes and jacket were gone. He had to have gone outside. Before Luke could put his own on, though, he noticed a piece of paper taped to the door, and words scrawled in Ian’s writing on it. After putting on what he needed, Luke tore off the paper and read it. He could practically hear Ian’s voice while he read.  
 _Hey, Luke.  
If you’re seeing this letter right now, I’m probably dead at this point. I wanted to text you this, but my eyes were already hurting from my phone’s light.  
You know how bad the nightmares are. They’re getting worse, and more frequent. I can’t even have a midday nap without feeling the void trying to swallow me whole. You’ve been with me since all of this started. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t leave me at this point. Thanks.  
But I honestly can’t continue like this. I know you’re trying your best to comfort me, to tell me that things will work out eventually, but I don’t know if I’m strong enough to make it that far. If they stop tomorrow, or stop years from now, I can’t bear another second of it.  
I’m sorry. I know I’m being selfish. I know I’m going to be leaving you and the rest of the guys behind. Just make sure you have someone to replace me in the tournament, alright?  
I’ll miss you. I hope I’ll see you, sometime in the future. I want you to move on, though. Find someone else. I don’t know if you’ll be happy otherwise. I know grief sucks, but don’t waste your life mourning me.  
Also, don’t kill yourself because I’m gone. You’ve got a lot of other stuff to live for. And yanno, you don’t have void nightmares haunting you every second, so there’s that.  
I love you.  
\- Ian_  
“Oh god…” Luke tried to regulate his breathing as tears slipped from his eyes and landed on the paper. Streaks of the pen ink smeared the writing, but he had already read enough. He gripped the paper tightly, accidentally crumpling it as he raced out of Bluebell House.  
Ian wasn’t dead. Not yet, anyway. Luke saw him walking near the lone tree on campus, a gun in one hand. His head was hung, and Luke ran as fast as he could over to Ian.  
Unfortunately, Ian heard him coming. He started running as well, but he wasn’t as fast as Luke. He caught up to him and grabbed the arm holding the gun.  
“Ian, please!” Luke was a mess, bags under his eyes, and tears and snot smeared on his face, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t, at this point.  
“Luke, I’ve made up my mind. I can’t stay here.” Ian wrestled his arm out of Luke’s grip, and slowly raised the gun to his temple. “And I meant everything I wrote in that letter.”  
“Ian, please, put it _down!_ ” Luke’s voice cracked on his last word, but he couldn’t care.  
Ian sighed and shook his head, giving Luke one last sad look before a shot rang out across the field.  
Luke’s ears were ringing from the sound as he dropped to his knees, defeated. The tears were running freely at this point. If Ian was still alive, he would chastise him for being so sensitive.  
He wanted to hear that biting tone, no matter how serious Ian would be.


	9. Bleeding Love (SI Ship) (Asagao!Dylan/Ian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st si chapter that isn't mine...that's an accomplishment  
> asagao!dylan belongs to brutalnoose on tumblr!

It was clear at this point that Dylan didn’t have very many good days. In fact, what another person would’ve considered a ‘good day’ would be one of the best in his book. Today was one of the worst.  
Feelings of disappointment in himself and self-loathing surrounded Dylan as he fixated on the bleeding cuts. He methodically dragged a razor blade across his thighs for what felt like the hundredth time. As much as he wanted to feel the stinging pain of it, he could barely feel anything at this point. He had to feel it at some point. He hadn’t lost numbness yet.  
A knock on his dorm door snapped him out of the trance he was in, but he refused to answer it. As Dylan was about to cut into himself with the razor again, a voice came from the other side of the door.  
“Dylan, can I come in?” Ian’s voice, and knowing he was just outside his dorm sent Dylan into simultaneous panic and relief. He shakily stood up, some of the blood running down his leg faster. He opened the door only slightly, greeting Ian with the best smile he could muster.  
“U-uh, sorry Ian…I’m kinda busy, heh…” Dylan shifted, and starting looking at the floor instead.  
Ian cocked his head. “You sure? You don’t seem too confident about that.” He opened the door further, with little hesitation from his boyfriend. Upon seeing the numerous cuts running down Dylan’s thighs, his eyes widened and he immediately ran over to him.  
“Ian please–” Dylan was cut off by Ian grabbing onto his arm, and he tried to protest.  
“What the fuck? I’m taking you to Creeps. Why did you do this?” Ian reached to pull the door open farther, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a small whimper come from Dylan. He let go of his arm, and Dylan backed away from him.  
“No, no, not to Creeps, please don’t…” There were tears racing down his cheeks at this point, and Ian turned around. Dylan wasn’t looking at him, just standing in the middle of his room, hugging himself while tears and blood alike dripped from him.  
Ian took a careful step towards him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder when he didn’t back away. “Hey…” He wiped away one of Dylan’s tears, and cupped his cheek with his hand. “I won’t if you really don’t want me to. At the very least, just let me clean your cuts up.”  
Dylan stayed that way for a while, before slowly nodding. Ian nodded back, giving him a light smile before heading off to the dorm’s bathroom.  
He soon returned with a few wetted paper towels. “They didn’t have washcloths or anything, so I hope this is alright.” He instructed Dylan to sit down, and he complied. He silently watched as Ian cleaned the now dried blood from his cuts, and they turned a fresh pink instead.  
“I-I’m sorry…for doing this. I’m sorry you had to see this, Ian.” Dylan sighed, tears starting to blur his vision.  
“Dylan…” Ian reached over to hug him, and Dylan sinking to the floor with him. “I don’t mind, I just want you to be okay. That’s all I want.” Dylan let out a sigh, his breath shuddering with a suppressed sob. “I know this is guilt-trippy as all hell, but seeing you like this hurts me. I know it’s not about me, but it’s just…it’s how I feel.”  
“I’m sorry…” Ian shushed him, and began to rub Dylan’s back.  
“It’s not your fault. And honestly, I shouldn’t expect you to try to call on me when you’re feeling like this. Just know that I’m here for you, okay? I’ll never abandon you.”  
As expected, Dylan started sobbing. He tucked his head in the crook of Ian’s neck, and in return, he was gently rocked back and forth, comforting words being murmured into his ear.  
His sobs died down after a while, though Dylan was still choked up. Again, Ian wiped away his tears, and though he had done this several times before, he didn’t mind. He kissed Dylan on the forehead, making him laugh through the continuing tears.  
“There’s my boyfriend.” Ian smiled and pulled Dylan’s face closer, making him flustered. Ever so gently, he pulled him in for a soft kiss.  
“I love you, Dylan. Don’t ever forget that.”


	10. Melancholy Anger (Asagao!Avery/Wallid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for some new si ships bonch

Wallid knew he was out of place, standing in the hallway of the girls’ dorm. He also knew that from the students that had already passed him gave him odd looks as he stood outside of Avery’s dorm door.  
He didn’t care. He didn’t go to Miss Shizuka for the day’s notes and homework and gone to the school store to pick up a bag of chips and some treats just for nothing. Avery hadn’t come out of her room all day, at least from what he knew. Apparently, she wasn’t in class, and he didn’t see her at lunch.  
And considering that she apparently turned up to class with a cold in second year, something was obviously wrong. Wallid shifted the items in his arms and knocked, hoping to receive a response.  
After getting nothing, he sighed and tried again. Still nothing. _Maybe she’s sleeping? Or in the bathroom, or something…_ “Avery? Are you in there?” Wallid wasn’t even sure if his voice passed through the door, but he had to try.  
Again, no response. He groaned and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open ever so slightly. Wallid saw Avery’s head poking out from underneath the covers, facing away from him. “Hey, are you alright? Are you sleeping…?”  
He set his things on her desk and turned to face her. Wallid stepped closer, careful not to startle her, and noticed she was sleeping. Laying on her side, her stomach rose and fell tuned to her breathing.  
“Avery, hey.” Wallid placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook it. “I brought notes and stuff from school for you, and lunch. Well, not really lunch? I brought food, I’ll say that.”  
Avery shifted and pulled the covers over her head. Wallid sighed and pursed his lips. “Please, Avery? I don’t know what’s going on, and you missing school is a pretty big deal.”  
“Wallid, go away.” Her voice was hoarse, and sounded about as unused as it was. It was muffled from under the covers, but her tone made what she wanted obvious.  
“I…” He stepped away, and turned to leave when a thought stopped him. “No. I’m not leaving until you feel better.”  
“You have class.” Avery’s words turned toxic. “And at this point, it’s useless trying to help me. It’s not gonna get better.”  
Wallid sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is your problem! Whenever you feel bad, you retreat inward and lash out at anyone who tries to help you! You only push me and other people away. Let me help.”  
“Your help is useless!” Avery sat up and glared at Wallid. “I just wanna feel okay for more than a day before I hit rock bottom again. How can it help when all I feel is even more terrible afterwards?”  
“At least there’s a period where you’re actually happy! And at this point, that’s becoming even more rare.” Wallid was seething at this point, somewhere he never thought he would reach. “Why should I even try to help you when all you’re gonna do is sulk until the next guy comes around? And then he tries to help you, you lash out, and the cycle repeats again.”  
A brief look of surprise crossed Avery’s face before she hardened. “If you’re so concerned about which guy I’ll crawl to next when we’re through, why’d you even bother in the first place?” She stood up and walked over to Wallid, shoving him to the door. “Get out. _Now._ ”  
Wallid said nothing as he opened the door and left. Avery said nothing, and was feeling everything as she crawled back into bed, not bothering to look at what he’d brought.


	11. Cowardice (Asagao!Avery/Caddy)

As the heavenly light faded after Caddy’s most recent loved game had been salvaged, he sighed in content. The only light around him and Avery now was the moon and Avery’s 4DS, illuminating her face as she played Animal Intersection.  
She glanced back up at him, confusion in her eyes. “If you like these games so much, how come you’re ascending them to a place where you’ll never see them again? Especially if you like playing them more than once.”   
“I, um…” Caddy paused and looked down at his feet, growing more confused and agitated. “Don’t ask me questions I can’t answer!”  
Avery burst out in laughter. “What, can’t admit you’re wrong?”  
He groaned. “I can! It’s just…I haven’t thought of it like that.” He sat down in the middle of the clearing, surrounded my trees. “I mean, I could always buy another copy.”  
“Yeah, uh, I’m not rich like you. Plus, I’m pretty sure you might have to get some online, considering the majority of games you salvage aren’t modern.”  
Caddy sighed and scooted closer to Avery, wanting so badly to hold her hand or put an arm around her shoulder…it was cold, maybe she wouldn’t mind? “You’ve got a point. I…I dunno.”  
“What, if I was a video game you’d ascend me into heaven? I kinda still have stuff to do on earth.” Avery stifled a laugh, and Caddy looked away.  
“Well, yeah, I’d still want you here anyway.” He heard Avery’s 4DS click shut, and he glanced back at her. She was looking up at the night sky, and while her outward expression wasn’t much different than before, he saw her blue eyes sparkling. _Come on, say something! Now’s a great time._  
“We should go back, it’s late.” Avery’s voice was much quieter than before. She sighed and stood up, stretching out. “We’ve been salvaging a lot of games recently. Do you have any more horrible games I can watch you scream at before you shoot them?”  
“Um…” Caddy looked down. The last time he went to slaughter a game, he had yelled too loud and his gun went off into a tree instead of into the game. To make matters worse, the tree he fired at was the one right next to where Avery had been sitting.  
As much as she tried to pass it off, that she wasn’t too scared, Caddy saw that she was still shaking as they parted ways. He didn’t want to do that again.  
“I-I’ll see what I have, Avery.” He nodded, trying to muster up a smile. “Actually, um…”  
“Yeah?” She looked back at him.  
 _I want to kiss her so badly, but I don’t know if she’d be okay with that…_ “I-it’s nothing. I’ll tell you later.” He shifted, the frosted grass crunching under his feet.  
“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch, then?” Caddy nodded, and Avery patted his shoulder before heading out of the forest they were secluded in.  
He sighed, burying his head in his hands once Avery was gone. “Why can’t I just _tell_ her? Dammit…” He reluctantly started making his way back to Bluebell, and he saw a figure in Avery’s outline walking to Primrose. Caddy stopped, silently watching her. He could feel his heart starting to ache.  
“I needed to tell you the truth, and I’m too much of a twat to say it. I love you, but it’s not like you’ll ever hear it from me.”


	12. Cold Nights (Asagao!Ash/PBG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more si stuff that ain't asagao!avery....rejoice  
> asagao!ash belongs to shipstel on tumblr!

It wasn’t very hard to sneak out of the dorms at night. For how strict Asagao was about its curfew rule, they definitely didn’t try to enforce it very much.  
Knowing that both of them could easily slip out of their dorms at night, Ash and PBG had taken to going out at night into the campus fields. Usually it was just to look at the stars and cuddle, but neither of them really minded.  
Ash slipped out of their dorm, feeling a chill run up their spine. Fall was settling in, and that meant the air was colder, especially during the night. They thought about grabbing a jacket back from their dorm, but shook their head. They would just keep PBG waiting.  
They hugged themselves and made their way to Bluebell, where they could see their boyfriend occupied with his phone. Great, he was already waiting. He’s probably mad at me now.  
As fallen leaves crunched under Ash’s shoes, PBG looked up at the sudden noise. His eyes lit up when he saw them, and he quickly pocketed his phone. “Ash! Hey, I was starting to get worried.” He walked over to them. “Aren’t you cold, though?”  
They shook their head. “I’m fine. Besides, I don’t wanna make you wait longer if I go get my jacket.”  
PBG frowned as the two of them started walking. “Are you sure?” He grabbed his jacket, preparing to take it off. “I could give you mine, if you want.” Ash didn’t respond, so he just threw an arm around their shoulder as they walked into the field.  
They eventually settled near the soccer field. PBG laid down first and motioned for Ash to set their head on his stomach. They complied, gazing up at the vast, dark night.  
“Tonight was a really good night for stargazing, huh?” He broke the silence, and Ash glanced over at him. They were still shivering. “You sure you don’t want my jacket?”  
Silence held for a moment before they sighed. “I’ll just take it. Sorry.”  
“Like I said, it’s okay.” PBG sat up and removed his Normal Boots jacket, slipping it onto Ash’s shoulders. They smiled and tucked themselves into it. It was big on them, but they didn’t mind.  
“I really like this, you know. Just laying here?” Ash shifted to rest their head on PBG’s chest. “And looking at the stars. I dunno about you, though.”  
He sighed. “Well, to be honest, if I was by myself, I’d rather be practicing.” He started running a hand through their hair, making their cheeks flush pink. “But since you’re here, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
Their blush brightened, and they buried their head in the crook of PBG’s neck. “Stop, that’s not true!”  
“Why would I lie to you?” He laughed, patting Ash’s head. “I love you. I’m not gonna do that.”  
“You’re too sweet, come on…”  
“Yeah, I know.” PBG lifted their head up so they were facing each other, gently kissing them. “So long as you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t.”


	13. Void Consumption (Teleblock AU) (Asagao!Avery/Jeff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more aus that's always fun  
> the teleblock/teleboots au belongs to asagaoluke/firefliesellie on tumblr!

Avery methodically cut away the tape on the cardboard box and opened it. The package had blocked her way out of her dorm, so she decided to bring it inside. Might as well see what it was anyway. The odd thing about it was that she never heard any footsteps, or even a thud as the package was placed at her doorstep. Almost like it had appeared out of nowhere.  
Sifting through the styrofoam peanuts, an antenna stuck out between them. Her brow furrowing in confusion, Avery brushed off the rest of it to find the top of an old TV.  
“Huh…” With some effort, she pulled it out of the box and sat it down on the floor. From what she could tell, there weren’t any plugs to go into an outlet. All that it had was the TV itself, the knobs that changed channels, and the antenna.  
She sighed. _Why the hell did someone send me a TV that I can’t even use?_ Avery pushed it next to her door and went back to her history homework, only to hear the sound of static buzzing from the same old TV she pushed away.  
“Okay, what the fuck?” She got up and bent down to face the TV. As she looked at the static, her mind was starting to grow fuzzy. The dorm room around her seemed to melt into static and blackness, feeling it crawl up and grab onto her arms.  
It stopped abruptly, and Avery’s hallucination was gone. She blinked, trying to refocus herself. Whatever it was, it was creepy, and she didn’t even do anything to stop it.  
She nervously glanced back at the TV, and oddly enough, the static was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a black room, few possessions decorating it. A couch, an old TV much like the one Avery had, and a plant that was obviously fake. Even stranger, there was a figure sleeping on the couch. The camera angle seemed to shift, going to looking directly at the figure. Getting a better look at their face, Avery could’ve sworn she saw the same person somewhere. From where, though, she couldn’t tell.  
The figure snapped up suddenly, and Avery backed away. They looked directly at the camera, their eyes looking lost, confused.  
“Can you see me?” Their voice was buzzed from the static, almost like they were from an old TV show. “Who are you?”  
“Uh…” She pointed at herself, and they nodded. “I’m Avery.”  
“Jeff.” He replied. He crawled down from the couch to sit on the floor. “How did you find me?”  
“Someone dropped off this package at my dorm and this TV was inside.” Avery patted the top of it, Jeff yelping at the sudden motion. His body started to turn to static and distorted until she stopped.  
“Word of warning, don’t ever do that again.”  
“Sorry…”  
He sighed. “It’s fine. Can you get a better signal? It’ll probably help.”  
“Uh, sure?” Avery stood up and extended the antenna, adjusting it until Jeff stopped. Looking back at the screen, she noticed it was in color. Well, the rest of the room was still black. It seemed to be that way.  
“Thanks. I can see you in color too.” The static in his voice was gone, and he scooted closer to the screen. “You have really nice eyes.”  
Avery blinked, her cheeks flushing pink. “Thanks, I guess…?” She glanced away and looked out the window. For however long she had been talking to Jeff, it had grown foggy. “I should probably go. I’ve got homework.” Avery got up to turn off the TV, but she noticed it was already turned off. _Right. It turned on by itself._  
“I’m sorry. I can’t control it.” He shrugged. “Maybe you can bring your homework over here?”  
“Good idea. Hang on.” As Avery got up to grab her things, Jeff pressed his palm to the screen.  
“Can we watch something while you work? You won’t be able to see me, though.”  
“Fine by me. I might not watch.” Avery turned to her homework as Jeff faded to an old black-and-white game show.  
 _You’re already lonely without her. Why not take the chance and get her inside?_ He shook his head. The void around him only wanted to consume what it didn’t already have. It continued to whisper to Jeff, its words oddly calming. _You won’t have a screen to divide yourself from her anymore. With you and Avery reunited, you could even escape._  
He glanced back at the screen. Avery was still focused on her homework. “I can’t, though. She’d never go with me. She has a life without me.” Jeff pressed his palm to the TV screen again.  
 _And she’ll have one with you here. No one will remember her anyway. No one was worried about you when you first came here. It won’t be any different for her._  
The show seemed to end, and Avery sighed. “That was…something. Kinda stupid, if you ask me.” She glanced up, expecting to see Jeff, but the TV had turned to static. “Uh, Jeff? You there?”  
At her words, the static seemed to form an image of him. It was barely recognizable. “Avery, join me here. Please, I’m so lonely. Some company would be nice.”  
Her eyes widened, and she backed away from the TV. “Uh, no thanks! I have stuff in real life I gotta do!”  
Static-Jeff laughed, but it sounded demented and cluttered by the static he was made out of. “You won’t worry about that here. It’ll just be us, together again. I promise.”  
The TV suddenly switched off, and the hallucinations she had experienced before resurfaced. Static and darkness clawed at her, reaching out from the TV and trying to pull her in. It grabbed at her limbs, digging into her skin and drawing blood. For as much as she wanted to fight it off, send it back into the TV where it belonged–and probably destroying it after–Avery couldn’t fight back. It felt…relaxing. Even if the pain and the bleeding was real.  
She sighed and let go of the table leg she had been clinging onto, the static dragging her inside the TV and swallowing her whole.


	14. i still couldn't think of a name bc i'm bad at this (Voidtrip AU) (Avery/Caddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love pain  
> the voidtrip au belongs to electricmindart on tumblr!

It was normal for Avery to get up this early. It had become so ingrained into her mind that, at this point, it would be too much of an effort to wake up later. Being up at three in the morning was normal for her.  
For Caddy, that wasn’t the case.  
“Have you been awake this whole time?” Avery shone her phone’s flashlight at the figure slumped over at the edge of the bed, revealing Caddy’s head in his hands. “Caddy, that’s not healthy.”  
He simply shook his head, prompting her to scoot to the end of the bed next to him. “I know you’re having nightmares, but–” Avery’s eyes widened and she jumped slightly, seeing red, bloodied streaks down Caddy’s arms. “You…there were beetles again, weren’t there?”  
Caddy only hummed in response, and she stood up. “Hang on, I’m getting something. Don’t move, okay?”  
“I wasn’t going to anyway, but alright.” His voice was strained and hoarse, barely heard as Avery slipped into the bathroom.  
She glanced at herself in the mirror, bandages and a wet washcloth in hand. There were faint bags under her eyes, and she blinked.  
 _No, I can’t worry about myself now. Not when Caddy’s like this._ She headed back to their bedroom and sat down next to him, taking his right arm and starting to clean off the dried blood with the washcloth. “Were they on your other arm too?”  
“They’re always everywhere, Avery.” He sighed, feeling her squeeze his shoulder. “Did I wake you up from moving around?”  
Avery shook her head. “You know I get up this early a lot. Hold out your arm.” Caddy complied, and she started wrapping the bandages around the scratches. “I’m gonna find something to help fix this. I have to, you’ve had these trips for too long. You’re suffering, Caddy…”  
“What about you?” He glanced up at her as she moved over to clean and bandage his left arm. “When you say things like that, you sound like you don’t have your own problems.”  
Avery shrugged. “I don’t, at least compared to your problems.”   
“You–Avery…” Caddy reached out and brushed his thumb against her cheek. He sighed. _She just wants to help. If she needs to get help, she’ll do that herself._  
Even then, as Avery finished patching him up and curled up under the covers with him, Caddy doubted his own thoughts. _She’s been through worse situations, and she’s still there comforting you after a trip. It won’t change.  
Speak of the devil._ He pushed away from Avery and got out of bed, standing up as the world distorted into neon colors around him. At the very least, it couldn’t be as bad as last time.


	15. Self Destruction (Voidtrip AU) (Avery/Caddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy howdy  
> tw for mentions of self harm kinda? idk what to call it specifically

Avery didn’t expect Caddy to be in bed so early–at least for him. It was common that he pulled all nighters and took naps in the day, or he went to bed late at night. Instead, it was only nearing nine at night and he was out like a light.  
She sighed and walked over, bending down and starting to gently stroke the side of his head. Avery stood back up, only to see a piece of paper on the night stand next to Caddy. Glancing back at him, she started to have second thoughts about reading it.  
_If he didn’t want you to see it, why would he leave it out in the open? He’ll never know._ She looked away, already feeling guilt claw at her stomach. If Caddy got mad at her…  
Out of instinct, she grabbed the paper. It was a little incomprehensible–mixed with incoherent wording and Caddy’s chicken-scratch handwriting, it was hard to read–but the words titling the paper were clear as day.  
_Breakup Plans_  
Her breath hitched, but out of morbid curiosity, she kept reading. Most things that Caddy had already written down were scratched out with differing reasons–too mean-spirited and too many consequences were the most common ones. Avery’s head was spinning; she felt like she would throw up. Her hands started to shake, and she hastily put back the paper.  
_He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t…I’m just dreaming, please let it be a dream…_ Avery looked back at Caddy. He was sleeping while her world seemed to crumble around her.  
“Caddy…” She whispered, though her words were barely comprehensible even to herself. She shook her head and turned to leave the bedroom, her thoughts racing.  
They carried Avery to the closet, and she shut herself inside. The cramped room didn’t help her rising panic, but at least she wouldn’t wake up Caddy if she cried.  
For how many reassurances she tried to give herself–that he gave up on the idea, that he remembered something that gave him a reason to stay, that he would change his mind in the morning–they didn’t help. Avery let out a quiet cry, and she immediately bit her hand to silence herself. It hurt, and tears were smudging her glasses and blurring her vision, but she couldn’t care.  
_Caddy needs his sleep. I’m not gonna wake him up when he goes to bed at a good time for once._ Avery wrapped her free arm around her knees and pulled them up to her chest. She started rocking back and forth, hoping that the movement, however small, would help her.  
With time, Avery started to calm down, and she let go of her hand. She frowned, looking at her bleeding hand where the teeth marks were.  
_This is exactly why Caddy doesn’t want to be with you anymore. You destroy yourself like this, hide yourself away at the slightest hint of being upset…if it wasn’t for you, Caddy wouldn’t be so stressed worrying about you._ Avery shook her head again, biting her hand again as she felt a sob rising to her throat. She could feel the slight blood trickling into her mouth, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t.  
_Why are you destroying yourself over some stupid guy? Caddy’s not worth it. Even if you try to stay in the hopes that you’ll get a permanent cure, there isn’t one. Why are you wasting your time?_ “Stop it.” She said, mostly to herself. It was muffled behind her hand, and she took it out to look at it again. There was another pair of teeth marks, but the new one wasn’t bleeding.


	16. Night Together (Asagao!Avery/PBG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey kids guess who has a new ship

Avery glanced outside, sighing at the night sky. “Guess it’ll be another day where I have to sleep over here.” She stood up and stretched, looking back at PBG. “Uh, you don’t mind, right…? If I do?”  
“I-I mean, not really…” PBG looked away, feeling his face grow warm. “We don’t have school tomorrow. Plus, Jon’s still working with Shane on painting set pieces. You could take his bed! O-or the couch…”  
“Fair enough.” Avery walked over to her backpack and opened it, pulling out pajamas.  
“You just have those on you?”  
She shrugged. “With how many times I end up having to stay the night unless I wanna get caught breaking curfew, it’s just in case. You can change in the bathrooms, right?”  
PBG nodded, flushing darker. “Yeah, I’ll–I’ll be right back.” He grabbed a random pajama shirt and pair of pants, dashing out of his dorm. He left Avery with a confused look, and she eventually sighed and started to undress.  
Once PBG came back, Avery was (thankfully) in her pajamas, playing something on her 4DS. Hearing the door open, she glanced up and flashed a peace sign at him. “You going to bed?”  
“Yeah, probably. But…” He trailed off, looking at the floor for security.  
“But what?”  
“Well…aren’t you cold? Bluebell’s not the warmest place on campus, a-and there aren’t any blankets on the couch…I can go get you some blankets!” PBG moved to grab some of the blankets from Jon’s bed, but Avery stopped him.  
“Or…we could just sleep in your bed together?” Her demeanor suddenly changed after asking that, and she seemed to shrink away. “If that’s a thing you want, anyway–”  
“We could try!” His face immediately flushed a dark pink. _Subtle, Peebs._ “Hang on.” He threw the blankets back on Jon’s bed and sat down on his own, waiting for Avery to join him.  
She stood and climbed onto PBG’s bed, hesitantly snuggling into the covers. “It is kinda cold, since you mentioned it.”  
“Y-yeah, um…” He crawled under the covers. The closeness between him and Avery only made him get even more flustered. “Do you think we could cuddle too…? For warmth?”  
She shrugged. “Sure, hang on.” She scooted closer to PBG until she could rest her head against his chest, and she wrapped an arm around him.  
He sighed in content, the blush seeming to fade. He wrapped his own arms around her and closed his eyes, smiling to himself as he felt Avery resting her head in the crook of his elbow.


	17. Reconciliation (Bad Boy!Luke AU) (Asagao!Eli/Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh the au name is p self explanatory

Luke always seemed upset when he was around others. Eli had gotten used to that, and it was a given that if they were out in public, he would have a frown on his face. That always changed when they were alone or with the rest of Hidden Block, a grin on his face that, whenever he looked at her with it, Eli could feel herself melt on the inside.  
It wasn’t the case this time.   
Eli was unfortunately puzzled by it all. She knew full well people got legitimately upset, and hey, Luke was a person (though she was halfway convinced he was actually an angel in disguise, but that’s another topic entirely). The only issue was helping him feel better.  
She tried a lot of stuff: playing Stomp or Zilda with him, letting a few members of Hidden Block over to her dorm (Luke included) so they could all hang out together. They helped for a few hours, but soon after everything died down, the frown would be back on his face again.  
Even on the third try, where she asked Luke to go on a walk with her in the evening–he reluctantly agreed, sounding dead tired–Eli wondered if all her efforts were actually worth it. Was Luke getting…bored with her?  
As much as she hated to admit it, there could be some truth to it. He seemed to have a lot more fun around his friends anyway. Maybe he got a crush on one of them.   
“Can we stop here?” Luke’s oddly hoarse voice cut Eli out of her thoughts, and she glanced up at him. He looked to her for a second, then back to where he wanted to stop: a bench with a perfect view of the sunset.  
She nodded. “Of course.” They walked over and sat down, and Eli watched as Luke took off his jacket and rested it on her shoulders, the leather material all too comforting for her.  
Aside from an arm wrapped around her, the two of them sat apart in silence. It worried Eli more and more, but Luke seemed to be unfazed. Eventually, she sighed and broke the silence.  
“Luke, are…are you getting bored with me? Or is something in general just upsetting you?” Her question struck a chord with him, and she immediately regretting saying anything. She had tried to make him happy for the past few days, to no avail. This was the breaking point. This was when he was finally tired of her, and he would leave her paranoid, hopeless ass and–  
“Well, it’s not the first thing. Not at all.” Eli felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders with two small sentences. Luke noticed this and drew her closer. “I guess it’s just…stress? I dunno. Whatever it is, it’s not you.”  
He paused, trying to go over what he just said. “Well…maybe? If I could pinpoint it…I guess it’s like…Eli, nothing has ever scared me more than being with you.”   
She blinked in confusion. “And that means…?”  
Luke sighed, the usual pout he had out in public on his face again. “I’m scared of hurting you. Or that I’ve kinda set you up as a target? You know how people are. You tell them not to mess with something or someone, and they’ll mess with that something or someone. You’re the someone, in this case.” He shook his head. “I dunno how to describe it.”  
“No, I get it.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m glad you told me.”  
“Eli…” For how tired his voice sounded, hearing her name said like that was heaven to her. “If someone does try to pick on you, don’t let them. You gotta fight back. And if you can’t, I’ll do it for you. You’re my girl–” Again, Eli could feel herself melting at the pet name, “–and that means I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You got that, Eli?”  
She nodded, snuggling closer to Luke. “Got it, I love you.”  
“Love you too, babe.”


	18. Long-Distance Insecurity (Asagao!Avery/PBG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see the name asagao!avery here is a bit. contradictory bc in this au she doesn't actually go to asagao but. it's in the universe where asagao is A Thing so i guess it counts

_[5:48 PM] Peebs: Hey, what time is it over there right now?_  
[5:48 PM] avery: ten to six pm why  
[5:49 PM] avery: still a day behind you tho  
[5:50 PM] Peebs: It’s ten to 8 AM. Gotta be at school in like, 40 minutes.  
[5:50 PM] avery: yea i knew that, just wondering why you wanted to know  
Peebs is typing…  
Avery sighed, watching as the symbol that he was typing popped in and out of existence. They tried to stream some videos once she had gotten home from school (PBG had to wake up early for that, but he didn’t mind), but something had been on his mind the whole time. He was acting strange, that was for sure.  
_[5:51 PM] avery: do you wanna start a call?_  
[5:52 PM] avery: just seems like something’s off about you today  
[5:52 PM] Peebs: Sure.  
With that, she closed the stream and pulled up Tiscord, clicking the call button. Avery pulled her microphone closer and waited for PBG’s icon to show up in the voice chat.  
“You got it set up?” The only response to her question was a tired, relieved laugh.  
“You have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice again.” PBG ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sure someone with that nice of a voice is cute too.”  
“Peebs…” Avery shook her head. “Not a good time. There something bothering you?”  
“Um…” He paused. “There’s a soccer match today. And a test, but you already know my strategy for that.” PBG laughed to himself.  
She rolled her eyes. “If only I could get away with failing grades. Unfortunately, I’m not filthy stinkin’ rich like you. And my parents project their perfectionism onto me.”  
He hummed in thought. “I wish you were here, Avery. I miss you every second of every day.”  
“We’ve never even met in real life.”  
“You know what I mean…” Something about his tone tipped her off. PBG saying something like that was usually meant to be a joke, followed by laughter from both parties. Now, it just sounded…sad. And longing.  
“Peanut, you know I can’t afford to go to Japan.” Avery rested her head in her hands. “Besides, I don’t know if you would actually want to see what I look like.”  
“Avery…” If there was ever a time when he wanted to reach out of his computer screen and stroke her face, now was that time. “I know you’re pretty. And even then, there’s still so much other good stuff about you!”  
She forced herself to stay silent, not even tempting the urge to object. It would just turn into a fight with no one being satisfied. Neither of them wanted that. As she felt tears start to pool in her eyes, she sniffled and disconnected the voice chat. She couldn’t cry, not now. It’d just make PBG feel worse.  
_[6:03 PM] peebington: Avery??_  
[6:03 PM] peebington: Are you okay?  
[6:04 PM] peebington: Avery…  
[6:04 PM] purpleperidots: i’m fine  
[6:05 PM] purpleperidots: i have to eat dinner brb  
[6:05 PM] peebington: Okay…  
[6:05 PM] peebington: I love you. I wish you could too.


	19. Shift (Asagao!Jasper/Jimmy) (Unrequited)

The skip in Jasper’s step was odd for him in the best way possible. At the same time, his heart was fluttering in nervousness. It had taken him a bit to find Jimmy, but there he was: just outside of the Hidden Block club room. Admittedly, Jasper should’ve guessed there was a meeting today, but at least Jimmy was there.  
With Wallid.  
Again, not a problem. He could wait for the other boy to leave. Jasper knew the two were roommates, they had to be closer than they were to the other members.  
He only grew more nervous as the first years talked, the paper holding his feelings being nervously shifted around in his hands. Jasper was okay with letting them take their time, but then again, he couldn’t just go up to them like the blushing, nervous mess he was now.  
Jasper sighed, perking up as he saw Jimmy and Wallid begin to separate. Now was his chance.  
As he made his way over, though, something made him stop in his tracks. Whatever Jimmy said before to Wallid didn’t matter. Jasper could only watch, feeling a myriad of emotions as Jimmy put a hand on Wallid’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
“I love you, Wallid.”  
As much as Jasper wanted to be angry– _How the hell did I not know about this? Why did Jimmy let him flirt with me if he’s dating Wallid? How long have they been dating anyway?_ –he could only feel upset. _Of course. I should’ve known. They’re probably happier together than Jimmy would be with me. Even if they weren’t dating, he still wouldn’t want to be with me._  
Jasper turned away from them and ran, hoping he wouldn’t attract attention to himself. As he burst out of Poppy Hall, he stopped by a trash can. Taking out the paper again, tears started to flow from his eyes as he tore it in half and threw it away.


	20. First Take (Asagao!Avery/Luke)

“This isn’t gonna be the final recording, right? I haven’t really practiced as much as I should’ve…” Avery looked away from Luke to the music sheets in front of her. He had asked her to help out with a song he was making, specifically to record the keyboard part to it. Obviously, she obliged, but getting caught up with the drama club, practicing for the tournament, and the stress of school in general, she wasn’t sure if what she had was what Luke wanted.  
Luke smiled and shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about it. It’ll be the first time I’m recording the lyrics too, so we’re both gonna mess up.” He placed a hand on Avery’s shoulder and squeezed it, making her cheeks start to flush pink. “If saying that doesn’t bother you, anyway.”  
“I-it’s fine.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _Don’t let your perfectionist side show now and beat yourself in front of Luke. It’s only the first try._  
“You ready?” Luke stepped behind the mic and slipped on his headphones. Getting a thumbs up from Avery, he nodded and started the rhythm accompanying them.  
What Avery found odd about the song was that it was a lot slower than Luke’s usual songs. Oftentimes, they would be bouncing with energy–and sometimes he would be doing the same. This song wasn’t slow either, but it was definitely noticeable.   
While she did try to focus on getting the notes right and playing with passion at the same time, she couldn’t help but end up listening to the lyrics that Luke was singing to.  
That was another thing. Avery had heard him rap, sure, but his singing was something else entirely. Maybe it was just her, but that low bass voice of Luke’s hit a place in her heart that, admittedly, made her want to melt.  
It didn’t help that the lyrics weren’t unlike a love song. It wasn’t cheesy–honestly, Luke’s songs were the farthest thing from cliches–but they both knew full well it was romantic.  
And Avery knew that his inspiration had to come from somewhere. She wouldn’t pry directly, but something in her mind told her that, no matter how much she wanted it to be about her, it wasn’t. It wouldn’t be in a million years.  
The song finished, and Luke took off his headphones. “Hey, that wasn’t too bad for a first run! Should we do another take right now?” His smile faded into concern, seeing Avery was unresponsive. “You alright, Avery?”  
Christ, the way he said her name made her want to disappear. It was filled with too much love that shouldn’t be wasted on her. She sighed. “Could be better.”  
Luke scooted closer to her and knelt down to her eye level. “Something on your mind, then? I won’t judge.”  
Avery silently debated whether she should actually ask Luke who the song was about. If it was about her– _Yeah, right_ –she’d be both over the moon and too frightened to speak. And if it wasn’t about her, she’d be crushed.   
She turned away from Luke, which only made him sadder. Like before, he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing with his thumb. “You don’t have to tell me, if y–”  
“Is there anyone this song’s about? I know this…stuff, especially for you, doesn’t come out of nowhere.” This’ll be the death of me.  
Luke stood up again, and he smiled. “Well, it’s for someone I already know, first off. And I’m…enamored by them. There’s so much about them that they can’t see. They’re smart–they’re a scholarship student, they have to be–they genuinely care about people, they’re really funny when they want to be…” He sighed in bliss. “I could go on.”  
“So it’s not me, then? I get it.” Avery flipped the music back to the first page, as if the whole conversation had never happened.  
He blinked, confused by her reaction. “No? I thought my thing about them not seeing who they are gave it away…”  
She glanced back at Luke. “You know, you don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better. If it’s about someone else, you can tell me.”  
“It’s not, though…Avery, I–” His eyes lit up, and he bent back down to Avery’s eye level. “I think I’ve got something that’ll convince you.”  
“What–” She was cut off by Luke quickly pressing his lips against hers, only breaking away when he ran out of breath. Both of their faces were flushed bright red, Avery more so. She quickly turned away, suppressing a laugh.  
“Avery, it is about you. I love you, and I want you to know that.” Luke gently turned her head back and gave her another kiss. Though it was much shorter, it still left her flustered. “How about that second take, then?”


End file.
